runescape1infofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Quests
thumb|Een speler die de [[Quest cape emotie uitvoert.]] Een Quest (in het Nederlands Queeste, wordt ook wel genoemd: Zoektocht, Speurtocht of Missie) is een opdracht of een missie gegeven door een NPC aan een speler waar je een beloning van krijgt na het voltooien van zo'n quest. Een quest is een engels woord voor missie of opdracht en in het Nederlands wordt het uitgesproken als een queeste. Een quest is uniek en kan je maar één keer doen. Na het voltooien van de opdracht, krijg je meestal een beloning die kan bestaand uit: Experience in een skill, Coins of verschillende voorwerpen. Zo zijn er ook Quest voorwerpen die je alleen kan krijgen tijdens een quest. Ook kan een beloning bestaan uit een uitgespeeld gebied, waar spelers kunnen komen na het voltooien van een quest, zoals de Tears of Guthix activiteit. In een quest speelt zich een verhaal af waarbij de speler de questgever hulp aanbiedt. Een quest-gever is te vinden bij het Quest icoon op de kaart. Deze persoon zal de speler een quest geven, nadat hij de juiste benodigdheden heeft, om die quest te doen. Voor verschillende quests zijn benodigdheden nodig die bestaan kunnen uit skill ervaringen, quest punten, combat levels, en andere quests. Als een speler niet de juiste benodigdheden hebt om een quest te beginnen, zal hij hem niet kunnen beginnen, met uitzondering op de fairytale II - Cure a Queen quest. Verschillende skill benodigdheden, kunnen omzeilde worden door een zogenaamde boost te nemen. Een boost zorgt ervoor dat je tijdelijk een aantal levels omhoog gaat. De boost kunnen echter niet bij elke quest gebruikt worden. In Runescape zijn er totaal quests waarvan er 20 voor gratis spelers (+2 miniquests) zijn en voor members. In totaal zijn er quest punten te behalen. Quest punten, zijn punten die je bijna bij elke quest krijgt, nadat de quest voltooid is. Voor elke quest krijg je een verschillend aantal hoeveelheden. Gratis spelers kunnen er in totaal krijgen. Op het RuneScape scherm, is een speciaal scherm ontworpen waar de complete quest lijst in staat aangegeven. Deze is te vinden bij het Quest icoon en zal een lijst openen als je erop klikt. Deze lijst bevat alle quests (geen mini quests) die in RuneScape te doen zijn. Naarmate de voortgang van een quest, zal de kleur van de naam veranderen. * Nog niet gestart * Nog bezig * Voltooid Ook kan er een filter worden geactiveerd op je quest scherm, wat aantoont welke quest je niet of wel kan doen. Quests zijn opgedeeld in een verschillende graad. Zo heb je zeer makkelijk quests tot grandmaster quests. Deze indeling is gebaseerd op de indeling van Jagex en kan voor elke speler verschillend zijn. Zo kan een speler van combat level 138 een Gemiddelde quest heel makkelijk vinden, en een speler van level 3 een gemiddelde quest heel moeilijk vinden. Ook is er één speciale quest genaamd Recipe for Disaster. Deze quest bestaat uit een aantal zogenaamde subquests, waarvan je ze allemaal moet voltooien om de uiteindelijke Recipe for Disaster quest te voltooien. In totaal zijn er quests, waarvan om de 50 quests, een speciale quest vrijkomt. Zo was de vijftigste quest de bekende Legends Quest, die werd uitgebracht op 20 augustus 2003 op Runescape Classic. De 100ste quest was Recipe for Disaster, die bestond uit 10 subquests en werd uitgebracht op 15 maart 2006. De 150ste quest werd uitgebracht op 17 maart 2009 en werd The Chosen Commander genoemd. Spelers die alle quests hebben voltooid, kunnen een speciale beloning kopen bij de Wise Old Man in Draynor Village. Deze beloning staat bekend als de Quest cape en de quest hood en behoort tot de populaire Cape of Achievement. Door deze cape kan iedereen zien dat de gene die hem draagt een echte master is in quests. Deze cape kost 99.000 Coins en bevat een speciale emote. In een quest speelt zich een verhaal af, waarin de speler de questgever helpt met zijn probleem. Vaak worden er mysteries ontrafeld, geschiedenis achterhaald of soms een heftig gevecht. In vele quests worden er gevochten om verder te komen. Ook zul je in verschillende quests voorwerpen nodig hebben om verder te kunnen komen. Ook bestaan verschillende quests uit vervolg quests. Dei quests behoren tot een quest serie. Een quest serie bestaat uit twee of meerdere quests die op elkaar slaan en meestal een vervolg van de vorige zijn. Zo heb je de bekende Mysteries of the Mahjarrat of de Rise of Lucien quest series. Vele quest series zijn nog niet afgerond en zullen waarschijnlijk toekomstige updates zijn. Tijdens een quest zal de speler een aantal moeilijkheden tegen komen. Als een speler een quest voltooid, zal er een apart bericht komen te staan dat je de quest voltooid hebt. Hier zal een opsomming van je beloningen op staan en je aantal quest punten. De beloningen uit dit bericht, worden gezien als de officiële quest beloningen, maar vaak bestaat de beloning uit meerdere dingen zoals na het voltooien van de Legends' Quest, kunnen spelers een Dragon sq shield dragen. Op de officiële RuneScape website, is een speciale "Quest help" systeem ontwikkeld waar spelers hulp kunnen krijgen als ze vast lopen tijdens een quest. Dit kan echter maar een paar keer per dag gedaan worden. Quest lijst :Bekijk de gehele lijst met quests pagina. ::Bekijk alle F2P quests Minimale benodigdheden Met minimale benodigheden voor een quest wordt wat de laagste is, die je nodig hebt om een quest te voltooien. Verschillende quests vragen hoge benodigdheden die een speler nodig hebt om de quest te kunnen voltooien. Verschillende skill benodigdheden kunnen worden behaald door een speciale boost, die tijdelijk een skill verhoogt. Echter, kunnen niet alle quests behaald worden met boost. * Dungeoneering is de laatstnieuwe Skill van Jagex, die nog maar net uitgekomen is (12 april 2010), daarom zijn er ook nog geen bekende quests rond gevonden, maar in de geplende nieuwe quest The Ritual of the Mahjarrat word er waarschijnlijk een dungeoneering 65 benodigdheid toegevoegt. . Datum van uitkomst :Bekijk de Quest datum pagina, waarop de datums worden vermeldt wanneer een quest in het spel werd toegevoegd. Quest beloningen :Bekijk de Quest experience beloningen pagina, voor een reeks van beloningen die gehaald kunnen worden na het voltooien van een quest. Zie ook *Quests:Lijst_met_Quests *Quests:F2P quests *Quest series *Quest cape *Quest datum *Quest experience beloningen *Miniquest en:Quest